


Camp Hemp-Blood

by cubanspiceman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubanspiceman/pseuds/cubanspiceman
Summary: "A Legacy is known as a descendant of a demigod."Basically just a book set in the future where all our favorite ships have their kids!!Percabeth, Jasper, Solangelo, Caleo, Frazel, and alot of of other minor ships too!!It's just a bunch of my ocs and the PJO universe DOES NOT belong to me!!!TW: Mild drug use (weed), graphic violence descriptions and depictions, Mental health issues (ex: depression, and anxiety)





	1. The Twins

Castella, and Jaeden Jackson, daughter and son of the infamous Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Jackson (maiden name Chase).

Twins, who couldn't be more opposite of each other, bound since birth.

The red lines of the fates holding their tight-knit family together so precariously. 

 

Castella having been honored with a name which she would never understand. A 15 year old with electric green eyes, eyes that sent ripples of solemnity through whoever she made eye contact with. Carrying the wisdom of her godly ancestor, Athena, as well as her mother's intellectual capabilities,  Castella is a terrifying force when reckoned with.

 

As for Jaeden, he got the blunt end of the stick when it comes to smarts. Being the younger of the two (only by a few seconds), he has an inferiority complex, yet on the godly aspect, his powers are a lot more heightened than his sisters. Being able to move water at his will, speak to horses and to creatures of the sea, Jaeden takes after his father, and his grandfather, Poseidon. 

 

"Castella! Jaeden!" Castella heard her mother holler lovingly from their kitchen downstairs. "Your dad made blue pancakes!" Her mother beckoned once more.

 

Castella groaned, it was seven in the morning, which was inconceivably early for her to even consider getting up in the summer, but it was a sacrifice she had decided to start making early on in her life, and she wasn't suddenly going to break tradition now. 

 

"Coming!" Castella yelled in return, excitedly jumping out of bed to get dressed for the day, walking over to her closet and taking out some small, ripped, jean shorts, which were covered in paint splatters, not because she is an artist, just because she likes the way they looked. Then pulling out her ridiculously oversized Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, holes just casually littering the bottom and shoulders to add to her art hoe aesthetic.

 

"There." She smiled once she reached the mirror, her golden locks tickling the small of her back as they cascaded down her shoulders. 

 

Castella instinctively pressing her hand against the golden skin of her neck, 10 colorful beads happily adorning it. 

 

She sighed, turning away from her mirror before she began to over analyze things and heading for the door, half-hazardously grabbing her beat up sneakers on her way out towards her brothers room. 

 

Jaeden wasn't a morning person, mostly because he had a really bad habit of staying up past four in the morning watching conspiracy videos, and was very likely, an insomniac. 

 

When he heard his mother call, his body immediately went into denial and dug itself further into the sheets. 

 

Jaeden knew how important the day was for his sister, and honestly, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about going back to camp after he got caught smoking pot in the Hermes Cabin. 

 

As the thoughts ensued, and his anxiety skyrocketed, his saving grace of a sister burst through his door.

 

"Morning, hemp hog. Mom wants us downstairs." She said jokingly, approaching the bed when she noticed there was no sign of Jaeden moving. 

 

Castella budged him over, laying her head on the lump that was what she assumed was her brother, it was breathing after all. 

 

"Hey, what's up?" Castella asked, letting her mind overflow with possibilities as to why her brother wasn't as excited as he should be for camp. Jaeden sighed, he wasn't going to lie to Castella, besides she knew about most of his insecurities, and why he might not want to go to camp anyhow. 

 

"Camp sounds fucking terrifying now that everyone knows I'm a stoner who smokes to dull internalized pain, and I'm not in the mood to even try to deal." Jaeden confessed, knowing his sister rolled her eyes even if he couldn't see her (it's a twin thing). 

 

"Dummy! Most of us Legacies all struggle. With the really shi- crappy ADHD and dyslexia, monsters, and a lot of not normal human being feelings. We all cope in different ways; no one blames you, lil bro." Castella reaffirmed, hugging her brother through the comforter. 

 

"But-" She lulled, quirking her mouth to the side before continuing, "you were the first person who ever got caught smoking _anything_ on camp grounds, so I guess, I know where you're coming from." She concluded, digging her chin into Jaeden's shoulder as she attempted to comfort him. 

 

"Exactly and _ow_." Jaeden added, feeling Castella's chin immediately release the pressure  on his shoulder blade. 

 

"You'll be fine!" She stated, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

 

"Now, let's go!" Castella urged, pulling the comforter off her anxiety ridden brother. 

 

Jaeden squeaked, feeling the cold air invade the warm space he had made inside his bedsheets. Sleeping shirtless wasn't supposed to be something that could be used against you, but alas, Jaeden's sister had corrupt ways of getting what she wanted.

 

"Now you gotta get up!" Castella smirked triumphantly, looking at her now sitting up brother with a happy glint in her eyes. "Get dressed. Dad made pancakes!" Castella exclaimed happily for she knew she won; waving goodbye whilst she shut the bedroom door excitedly. 

 

Jaeden massaged his temples, anxiety wasn't something he could suddenly just let go, and although his sister means well, she doesn't struggle with any mental health issues.

 

Castella doesn't even have ADHD, which is extremely rare, but considering they are legacies after all, it was not as uncommon anymore.

 

A Legacy is known as a descendant of a demigod; Jaeden and Castella being considered some of the more powerful legacies in the world as of right now since _both_ their parents are directly related to the Gods, and to add more leverage, their father is a child of the big three. 

 

With an officially resigned huff, Jaeden trudged along towards his dresser after sliding off his bed rather lazily; picking out a pair of light washed jeans and his favorite hoodie with no will to put any effort into his look.

 

He wasn't necessarily as fashion forward as his adored sister, and he'd even argue that he was significantly less attractive than her, but of course, no one believed that for a second. 

 

Some would call Castella and Jaeden's appearances painfully predictable. Most of their parents friends already assumed that they would end up looking the way they do. 

 

Castella with her unruly loosely wound, blond curls, forest green irises, and golden skin. Jaeden sporting his father's sharp jaw, mother's piercing grey eyes (which very slightly faded into green at the edges), and unkempt jet black hair. 

 

They weren't spitting images of their parents, more of an equal blend of them both, but, they were indeed easily recognized as their parents children. 

 

When Jaeden really thought about it, most of his close friends were equal blends of their parents as well. 

 

The Zhang's two daughters, Samantha and Emily. 

 

Samantha, or Sam as she preferred to be called, with her raven hair falling in soft waves up to her shoulders; a tanned complexion which was not as beautifully dark as Mrs. Zhang's, but not nearly as pale as Mr. Zhang's, and a golden stare that could leave you petrified if it wasn't friendly.

 

Emily was slightly paler, not terribly, but the difference was apparent. Her hair resembles her mothers, an unruly chestnut color, with a definite curl; a lot curlier than Castella's if compared. She has a galaxy worth of freckles adorning her face, and oddly calming, seemingly black eyes. Which shouldn't be as welcoming as they are, yet they always have been.

 

The Grace's daughter, Silena. 

 

With her indecisive irises that always manage to confuse strangers, and bleach blond hair that she keeps in long, intricate braids; random flower crowns placed atop her head with no known source. A fair complexion by nature, and the inability to tan, "only burn" as she'd say.

 

It's almost as if the God's wanted them to be easily identified as their parents children, and _their_ grandchildren. It was just a thought, but it still managed to warm Jaeden's heart. 

 

He smiled softly at the recollection of memories of his fellow legacies, and the summaries he had created of them after years of friendship. 

 

After all, they'd all been together for a good part of their lives, and so far, those three were the only legacies he'd ever been close too, other than his sister of course. 

 

Although, they weren't around all summer simply because Silena's father is sort of an ambassador and hops camps, while Sam and Emily's parents are originally Roman campers, so they technically should mostly reside in California (where the Roman camp is located). 

 

Over the years, Castella and Jaeden befriended a lot of actual demigods however. Some older than them, and some younger. 

 

Legacies were common, but more common at the Roman camp, than the Greek camp according to statistics Castella had recited to Jaeden by heart in a frantic search to learn more about the opposing camp years earlier. 

 

Camp Half-Blood (the Greek camp) was more or less considered the almost legitimate summer camp; still taught self defense, but was more laid back. 

 

While Camp Jupiter (the Roman camp) was considered the safe haven to further your skills, and start thinking about your future. 

 

Practically all demigods hopped between camps now and then, which would have been impossible for campers when their parents were Jaeden and Castella's age. 

 

Jaeden actually only first visited Camp Jupiter when he was 13. For a grand total of about two weeks, then left because he didn't feel prepared to actually start planning his future, was going through an episode of some sorts, and only originally intended to stay a couple weeks. 

 

Castella, of course insisted she'd stay, and was there two weeks longer than he was. 

 

She was so elated that when she got back, she ended up ranting to her brother for an hour, after practically suffocating him in a bone-crushing hug.

 

Jaeden couldn't recall much of the details, but Castella seemed ecstatic about having met a pair of mechanics who were Greek legacies, and brothers. 

 

She said something about how they were new to the whole camp scene and preferred the Roman camp because they enjoyed how much work there was around there. 

 

But, of course Jaeden couldn't remember their names for the life of him. 

 

Castella over dramatically vowed to Jaeden that very day that she'd go back again so, keeping true to her word, the year after she stayed for another month.

 

However, that time when she came back, she instead blabbered on about this champion sword figther with piercing blue eyes, and glowing, olive skin. 

 

She only briefly mentioned how she never saw the brothers while there, but was obviously more interested in the sword fighter to be sad about it just yet. 

 

_"Jae, her name is Bianca-Lea, and I wanted to interact with her so bad!! But, I only saw her once, and after that, it's like she dissipated into the shadows, and I didn't see her again!" Castella frowned, she always got so excited when she met new people, and Jaeden envied that sometimes._

 

_"That sounds like it sucks. How did you even find out her name?" Jaeden sympathized, but was actually genuinely interested on the low-key stalkerish behavior she was starting to show when it came to the Roman camps residents._

 

_"I asked about her." Castella shrugged her shoulders non-nonchalantly before continuing. "Apparently, she's a Legacy. Another Greek Legacy at a Roman camp who has never been here. I have no idea why she is there, but according to the people I asked, she hasn't been there very long. I asked more people about her, but no one knew anything more than her being Greek, and new." Castella sighed. She would appear defeated to an untrained eye, but Jaeden knew better._

 

_"When you go back next year, I'll go back with you and we can search for answers together. Sound good?" Jaeden smiled, he wasn't one to go out of his way for Castella simply because she can be pretty absurd, and concoct the most complex plans, but something told him that's what he needed to say. Maybe it was the Athena in him, who knows._

 

_Castella's eyes seemed to sparkle with joy, she wasn't one to be influenced by Jaeden, ever. Yet, Jaeden was starting to feel just as compelled as she seemed to be feeling._

 

_"Really? You're literally the best brother. What in the gods names did I do to deserve you?!" Castella smiled while pulling her brother into a soft hug._

 

_That was going to be one hell of a summer, but Jaeden had time._

 

Frowning slightly at his remembering of the promise he made, praying Castella wouldn't rememeber. Although a part of him pleaded she dragged him there herself. 

 

Probably having zoned out longer than he should have, Jaeden quickly put on his jeans, olive green hoodie, and fairly new converse. His old ones had too many holes for comfort. 

 

Once upon the time, the signature hoodie fit him ridiculously over sized, but now, it fit relatively well on his lean, ever so slightly muscular build. 

 

Of course, he never really cared for his looks, even though camp is a nightmare, and overflowing with demigods and legacies who'd love a piece of a Legacy as reputable as a Jackson. But, Jaeden wasn't a big fan of people, let alone being romantically involved with them. 

 

Ruffling his hair in an attempt to make it seem like he purposefully wanted to look like he just rolled out of bed, and accompanying it with an exhausted sigh when he realized it wouldn't make a difference, Jaeden slipped out of his room. 

 

Almost immediately fiddling with the multi-colored beads around his neck, as the smell of pancakes wafted his senses when he was halfway down the carpeted stairs. 

 

"Good morning, Jae. You're late." Jaeden's mother, Annabeth, glared, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

"Morning, Momma." Jaeden replied hastily, kissing her cheek in salutation before continuing. 

 

"I just zoned out for a bit, sorry." He apologized, averting his gaze from hers; afraid that'd he'd catch another glare. 

 

Annabeth's gaze softened, feeling a bit regretful for being so upfront about him being late. Her kids had turned her into such a softie. 

 

"Hey, look at me." Annabeth demanded calmly, a tenderness in her voice as she noticed the small bounce in her son's fingers, and the way they aimlessly fiddled with his necklace. 

 

Jaeden complied, looking towards his mother. She was pretty tall, only an inch shorter than he was, so meeting her gaze wasn't necessarily difficult. 

 

Annabeth held his gaze for a moment, before quickly deciding to bring her hand up to cup her son's cheek; softly brushing over his cheek bone before speaking.

 

"I'm proud of you, and I love you very much. You and your sister make me a very happy mom." She said gently, seeing the anxiety fade in Jaeden's posture, and his face morph into peace.

 

Annabeth may not be her best friend, Piper. But, after years of knowing a charm speaker, you learn a thing or two. 

 

Still, Annabeth likes to think it's just her being a good mother and knowing what her kids need to hear.

 

Jaeden smiled, resting his own calloused fingers atop his mothers reassuring hand.

 

"Thank you, Momma." Jaeden thanked her happily, suddenly feeling 10 times better than he did 5 minutes previous.

 

Castella watched from the dining room table over the breakfast island. She envied how easy it was for her mom to comfort her brother, yet all she could ever manage to do was either upset him further, or just have him nod in compliance. 

 

They are twins yet, Castella still considered most of her brother's personality a mystery. She knew him, yes, but did, she _know_ him?

 

To Jaeden, Castella is practically an open book. With just one look, Jaeden could tell how she was feeling, and tended to say just the right thing to give her hope again, or to fuel her flame. 

 

But, she was incapable of even doing that much for her literal best friend in the entirety of the world. 

 

The first time she left for Camp Jupiter, she was sure she'd be okay. Simply because Jaeden was with her, but he decided to leave when the two weeks they originally intended to stay was up. 

 

She was sure she was ready to be without him for more than a couple days. She felt absolutely positive, and for the first five days, she felt alright. Dandy even.

  
But after a couple Iris messages, and seeing him look visibly more tired without having to fake happiness around her, Castella's heart contorted and she suddenly felt like she wouldn't last without him for another day.

She began to pour out tears right then and there, and that only worsened it on Jaeden's end too because he already was fairing quite terribly without her, and he too wanted to cry on the call.

Jaeden never cried and, on the rare occasion that he does, it either means he's been holding it in for months, or whatever it was that was happening pained him enough to bring him to tears.

Castella bawling her eyes out over an Iris message all the way across the country, rendering Jaeden useless to help her appeared to be a valid enough reason. So soon enough, Jaeden ended up crying silently whilst his twin sisters sobbed on the other end.

It was heartbreaking for both of them, and after that, they decided to Iris message every day.

Castella loves her brother dearly. She may tease him, and not know as much about him as she should, but she was knows she loves him, and no one has a bond quite like theirs.

Their not just siblings, their eachothers other half, and she was sure that no matter how much they grew up, she'll always know he's there for her. Whether its physical, or spiritually, or just memories.

Jaeden would always be there for Castella, and Castella refused to ever let him feel alone should he need her.

"What no "I love you" for me?!" Castella and Jaeden's father, Percy, teased, ruffling Jaeden's hair before casually snaking his arm around their mother's waist.

"Good morning to you too, dad." Jaeden laughed, before making his way towards the breakfast island.

"Shut it, Seaweed brain. Of course, I at least tolerate you." Annabeth teased, leaning into her husbands side embrace. Percy gasped dramatically before smiling down at her lovingly.

 

The years had treated them kindly, they didn't look much older than 25 at the most.  

 

Really the only thing giving them away are the countless amounts of scars, obvious laugh lines, and small wrinkles at the edges of their eyes. 

 

Remarkably young looking for a pair of lovebird, 38 year olds, who met a little over 30 years ago, and have been married for 16 of those years.

 

"I love you too, Wise girl." Percy replied, kissing the top of his wife's head before going to make sure Jaeden actually ate something.

 

Sometimes, Jaeden really hated how perceptive his family was. They caught onto the smallest things, and almost never assumed something that wasn't true. 

 

"Heya, Jae. You plan to actually eat right?" Percy asked, a hint of authority in his tone. It's become a habit to use it when addressing his children, and it's been 15 years, so he saw no point in stopping now. 

 

Jaeden stared at the food on the counter sadly. He wasn't necessarily hungry, but its his _dad's_ pancakes, and camp pancakes can't even compare, no matter how much Jaeden hoped they would everytime he wills blue pancakes to appear. 

 

"Yea, I am. Thanks, dad. They look good." Jaeden nodded as he spoke, taking a plate from the stack of them that was set upon the breakfasts islands surface before placing a couple large pancakes on it. 

 

Percy smiled, grabbing his son's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Sending his kids off to camp always scared him, although there hasn't been a serious prophecy in a while, Percy still worried for his kids safety.

 

Deciding he may be over thinking, the father of two decided he'd head towards the dining room and eat before his food got cold, or the bad feeling in his gut took over and sent him into over protective father mode.

 

Castella had cast her gaze towards her plate, smiling fondly at how in love her parents sounded when they addressed eachother, and how they still used nicknames that they established over a decade ago, yet still seemed to love them like they were brand new.  

 

Castella got so lost thinking that when Jaeden spoke she hardly registered it.

 

"Cassie? Cas? Ella? Hello!!" Jaeden said attempting to get her attention, snapping his fingers in front of her until she reacted. 

 

"Shit. Sorry, Jae." Castella replied slightly dazed. Jaeden's eyes widened, scolding her with his stare.

 

She could practically hear him. 

 

'Don't curse, our PARENTS' Jaeden repremended in the back of her mind. 

 

"Sorry!!" She apologized frantically as Jaeden sat down, his eyes scanning their surroundings to check if the coast was clear. 

 

"I know our parents are usually chill as heck, but I want to keep this day peaceful, so please don't." Jaeden pleaded, grabbing the syrup from the middle of the table as Castella nodded in agreement. 

 

Their dad walked in first, eyebrow quirked at Castella's panicked face. 

 

"What's up, princess? You don't look too good." He asked casually, taking the seat opposite to Jaeden's.

 

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just tried to be telepathic with Jaeden and for once he actually got it right. So, I guess I was shocked." Castella lied smoothly, the liquid guilt tumbling from her lips before she could reconsider even lying in the first place.

 

Their father's eyes narrowed before he averted his gaze towards Jaeden. Scanning the space between them, he sighed and decided that it was probably insignificant if it was a lie. 

 

"If you say so." He replied, deciding to give his food more of a priority than his children's white lie. 

 

Castella breathed out a sigh of relief and she knew Jaeden did the same a few seconds later.

 

After a few minutes, Annabeth walked in to join her family, and the meal went by pretty uneventfully until Castella decided to bring up Camp Jupiter. 

 

"So, Jaeden remember your promise to me?" Castella asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes to add flair to the sweetness she was taking on.

 

Jaeden glared, he can be pretty forgetful, but it's Castella, so of course he didn't forget. 

 

"I've made a lot of promises to you. So which one are you talking about exactly?" Jaeden responded calmly, taking another bite from the small amount of pancake he had left. 

 

"The one about going to Camp Jupiter with me." She replied quickly with a smile. 

 

Jaeden audibly sighed, its not that he regretted it, it was more of he might end up regretting it.

 

"Oh that. What about it?" Jaeden asked innocently, trying really hard not to panic.

 

"You will keep to your word right? You will go with me just like you promised?" Castella practically pleaded, her eyes glistening with anticipation. 

 

Jaeden sighed in defeat, not even bothering to look at his parents who were probably holding back snickers at how Castella was behaving in order to properly convince him. 

 

"Yes, Cas. A promise is a promise. We'll work out the details when we reach Camp Half-Blood." Jaeden concluded, turning his attention back towards his plate which contained his last bite sized piece of pancake. 

 

"Ah! Thank you, Jae!!" Castella said eagerly, kissing the top of Jaeden's head after she excused herself to put the dishes in the dishwasher. 

 

Their parents shockingly weren't laughing, and they didnt even looked amused. They seemed to be really really happy whilst staring at them as they interacted. 

 

"You've grown up so much." Percy stated, while Jaeden was on his way towards the kitchen. 

 

"Well, we've had great role models." Jaeden laughed shyly, before fully stepping into the kitchen. 

 

Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad. 

  
  
  
  



	2. The Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make way for a 13 year old bombshell!! And a pair of endearing brothers whom I love with all my heart:)

_"Hey Mom, why don't you ever tell us anything about when you, Dad, Uncle Leo, and Calypso fought in the war and stuff?" Silena asked curiously, pulling the blanket draped over her shoulders closer to her frame as the fire crackled in front of her._

_The fire's complaining probably a response to the visible tensing of her godfather Leo's shoulders at the mentioning of the subject._

_Moments passed; the only sounds filling the air being the faint chirping of crickets in the distance, and Aaden's soft snoring as he rested his head atop the shoulder of his older brother comfortably._

_"Do you really want to know?" Silena's father, Jason, asked in return; gaze fixed on the swarming embers in front of him._

_At that point, Amil's interest in the conversation peaked significantly; appearing completely unfazed by the sleeping boy drooling on his right bicep._

_"We." Amil clarified before continuing._

_"We've both been wondering for a while. We are your kids, and I guess we just want to understand." Amil declared carefully, looking over towards Silena for a sign of approval._

_She nodded in agreement when their eyes met, and slowly, Silena turned her attention back towards her very pensative looking parents._

_As expected, a familiar silence began to make itself known, and Silena decided to speak before it completely took over._

_"We are your legacies. We carry the blood of the Gods too, and if it really is bad enough to where you don't want to tell us, then won't it make it worse if we aren't even informed about what's out there if something like it is ever presented in the future?" Silena added, hesitation threatening to seep in her tone, but genuine concern luckily deciding to help her out and fake confidence._

_"Kids, it's not like we are trying to shelter you. It's more of we don't really know how to even tell you without it sounding like we are leaving out too many details, or feeling like we are giving you too many." Leo pitched in, resting his elbows on his knees; leaning in closer to the fire, probably in of seek comfort, but only appearing even more conflicted after it._

_Simultaneously, the parents agreed._

_Bobbing their heads in a very childlike manner that normally would have made Silena and Amil laugh, but not today, not right now._

_"Well, as much as we may want to know everything, we know you are just looking out for us as best you can-" Silena replied calmly, attempting to imitate her mother's calming aura and normally soothing voice, before being interrupted by Amil._

_"Just leave out the parts you wouldn't have wanted to hear as a 10 or 11 year old." Amil said hopefully, shooting Silena an apologetic glance for interrupting, before casting his gaze back towards the two sets of doubtful parents._

_The flames seemed to dim in front of the six, and for once, the silence was broken by neither of the two children opposite of the adults._

_Amil's mother, Calypso, appeared rather troubled, squeezing her husband's hand in a hope to a reassure him as he began to recount how it all started for them._

_Jason and Piper would occasionally add a thing or two, but only when Leo missed a detail that they considered important, or actually child friendly._

_Even with all the missing pieces, the story was heart-wrenching._

_Silena and Amil couldn't imagine how much worse it must have been for their parents, the people who actually endured it._

_"Wait, Dad. Is that why you have Mom's, and my name tattooed on your right pec?" Silena asked, sudden realization coming over her._

_"Right over my heart, darling. So if I ever do get my memories erased again-" Jason paused, inhaling sharply from the painful reminder, but continuing nonetheless._

_"I will still always have you with me." He concluded, smiling sadly at Silena's look of sheer horror._  
-  
The six sat there talking for hours, the two children absorbing as much information as they could.

_But eventually, Amil and Silena's eyes blatantly refused to stay open fully, and their shoulders visibly drooped with exhaustion._

_"Alright you two, off to bed." Calypso commanded lovingly. She didn't contribute much to the talking about the war. After all, she was apparently stuck on an island until the end, and got involved in a mess with the sun God, Apollo, not long after its end._

_That was a story for a different time the parents determined when Amil asked for more details._

_Silena wanted to argue, to stay up and learn everything, but her body betrayed her, and it appeared that Amil's was doing the exact same._

_Aaden, having been fast asleep the whole duration of the conversation, had now traded his spot on Amil's shoulder for the warmth of his older brother's lap, and continued to snore happily, while Amil and Silena sulked discontentedly._

_"Okay, Mama." Amil responded utterly defeated, obviously too tired to even attempt arguing._

_"Papa, can you get mí hermanito off me, and to our tent?" Amil asked a moment later, lazily petting the younger boy's head of messy curls._

_Leo got up on his feet almost immediately, anyone could tell sitting still for so long had made him antsy to get up._

_Once he was close enough, he carefully took his youngest child into his arms, and smiled softly as he walked Aaden towards the tent Silena, Amil, and him were sharing._

_Silena wished her father would carry her like that. Her legs felt like jelly, and she assumed it was because they had become numb at some point during the last few hours._

_As if Jason read his daughters mind, he asked ._

_"Do you want me to carry you , Silena?" A knowing grin plastered on his face._

_Piper laughed, her daughter was 10 years old, not terribly young, but she didn't doubt that even when Silena was 20, her husband would still ask to carry her._

_"Please." Silena beamed in return, making grabby hands at her big softie of a father._

_Amil probably would have laughed too, if he wasn't jealous that he'd have to walk towards their tent with his own set of numb legs._

_"What do you want me to carry you too, baby boy?" Calypso teased, noticing the scowl on her son's face as he watched Silena be hoisted into her father's arms._

_Silena hardly heard much after that, having been abandoned in the tent to rest._

_Not surprisingly, she wasn't able to rest, too many thoughts kept swirling in her head space. Making it incredibly difficult to keep her eyes shut for more than a minute at a time._

_After an agonizingly restless 15 minutes, give or take, Amil finally came into the tent._

_He looked like he'd gained a couple years of maturity, and appeared to be just about ready to pass the heck out._

_"Why'd you take so long?" Silena asked, a yawn escaping her as she waited for a response._

_"My dad wanted to talk to me about something." Amil replied after yawning due to Silena's previous yawn._

_"We learned a lot. It was kinda scary." Silena admitted, the fear making itself more apparent now than it had when she initially heard the stories._

_"Can't argue with you there, but at least we'll have eachother if anything like that were to happen." Amil lulled drowsily, pulling the sleeping bag around himself a bit tighter._

_Silena nodded as Amil's eyes fell shut, the poor boy really must have been exhausted if he passed out while talking to her._

_Of course, Silena didn't sleep._

_She was too consumed by her thoughts. There were too many ideas, too many things left unanswered, but in that mess, there was still something bigger plaguing her._

_A question._

_'My parents went through hell, or at least something really dang close. It sucked, but they had eachother and, in the end, it was okay.' Silena declared to herself; she'd finally rallied down her thoughts into something a bit easier to process._

_'If I had to face anything like that, who would I want to have by my side?' Silena wondered as the sun began to peek over a distant horizon; dew coating the tent walls._

_The gears in her head didn't have to work too hard to find an answer._

_Slowly her eyes drifted to the sleeping form beside her._

_Amil looked peaceful._

_The confused furrow of his brows, which he'd been sporting the vast majority of the night before, was gone._

_His curly, light brown hair was sticking up in every direction, and his shoulders were hunched near his face to keep warm._

_To Silena, it made sense._

_Amil had always been kind and caring towards her._

_Smacked a couple catcallers for her; calmed her when she might accidentally cause a storm; believed in her when no one else would._

_Amil was a source of comfort, and security. His hugs felt like home, and were one of the things she'd never realized she appreciated so much._

_'Is this love?' Silena questioned, a soft smile adorning her face as she continued to stare at the 11 year old boy less than a foot away from her._

_Silena must have been staring for a really long time, because at some point, Amil's eyes fluttered open. Hazel eyes shining in the darkened sunlight, which was now completely over head._

_"Did I drool or somethin'?" Amil asked quietly, his voice a bit hoarse from sleeping._

_Silena chuckled, rubbing one of her eyes with a lazy hand._

_"Nah, I just realized I'd go through hell with you." She added, choosing to provide no context, since she'd also come to realize that she was in love with Amil. A detail she rather leave out._

_"Oh. Well me too." Amil smiled brightly, the sleep still in his tone._

"Silena!! Silena Rose Grace, pay attention to when I'm talking to you!" Silena's father exclaimed.

Silena blinked dumbly, she'd had a flashback without even meaning to, and her parents weren't too fond of her rogue mind.

"Sorry, Dad. I did the thing again." Silena apologized, not as dazed as before.

Also coming to realize she was in a dining room- her dining room, which was not a beat-up tent.

Apparently she was having cereal before her little trip down memory lane, so now it was all soggy and hardly looked edible.

Silena's mother, Piper, audibly sighed.

"It's fine, darling. Your father just about popped his forehead vein trying to get you to come back so, he isn't too happy." Piper said soothingly, the calmness of her voice washing over the table in a wave of forced relaxation.

Silena's mother always did that, especially if it was her father that was upset.

Immediately, Jason's shoulders relaxed, and his breathing became less erratic.

"As I was saying, you need to be careful. Monsters are stirring, which is alarming- very alarming. They haven't been this active in a decade. Of course, it's not nearly as bad as it was 20 years ago, but still, be careful." Jason insisted, having finished his meal five minutes prior. He then continued when he was sure Silena had been paying attention.

"Stay close to Jaeden and Castella. If Samantha and Emily are around, hang with them too. As you know, Amil and Aaden will be going to Camp Jupiter again this year. When you get there, stick with them. You are stronger in numbers, you can't let your guard down this summer." Jason said sternly, he didn't doubt his daughters abilities, it was more of a 'she's my only kid, I will do anything to try and ensure her safety when I'm not around' type thing.

Piper looked at her daughter with a twinge of sympathy.

Silena's mother was more of free spirit herself, so Piper knew on a very personal level that Jason's over-protectiveness could be suffocating at times.

"What he means is, stay close to what you know, and what you trust. You know the Jackson kids , and the Zhang's. I know that you very much like the Valdez kids, one a little more than the other. Stick to them, and you'll be okay. I still trust their parents with my life, and I hope you have people you can trust like that too." Piper concluded tenderly, holding Jason's hand under the table; not exactly sure as to when he'd intertwined their fingers, but certainly not complaining.

Silena resisted the urge to physically show panic towards her mother's comment on the Valdez kids, simply because she wasn't wrong.

Instead choosing to reach over the wooden table to interlock her own, paler, fingers with her mother's free hand.

For some inexplicable reason, Silena knew that the contact was essential in order for her words to resonate with her worried parents the way she needed them too.

"I do have people I trust like that. Amil and Aaden being at the top, but Jae, Cas, Sam, and Emily are there too. Thank you for worrying, but I have had the privilege of having two amazing role models to help guide me." Silena replied, flashing a smile as her parents sighed in relief.

She had successfully managed to somewhat soothe them, thank the Gods.

"You'll be leaving soon." Jason added a minute later. The wistful echoes of the sadness left unaddressed filling the room with an all too-familiar silence.

Silena didn't blame him. She was the Grace's, one and forever, only child after all.

According to the story which had been told countless times before, Piper's pregnancy with Silena had an endless amount of complications.

Which resulted in her not being able to bear anymore children after Silena, in addition to Silena being prematurely born, and her mother nearly losing her life in the attempt to carry Silena to term.

Piper ended up having an emergency C-section a little under a month before Silena was originally due, and luckily, both of them survived.

Her parents had always told her that they'd personally wanted two or more children when they were younger; that statement always saddened Silena, so they'd reassure her that she was more than enough, and they thanked their lucky stars that the Gods had let them keep her.

But as Silena got older, the guilt began to weigh down on her more.

As much as she wanted to snap at them for being too protective of her at times, like any normal child would, Silena had always been unhealthily aware of the reasons her parents cherished her so much.

So, she never did snap, just nodded in compliance and understanding.

Yet, whenever Silena held her tongue, she was always painfully reminded by her traitorous mind just how much her birth had possibly taken away from her parents; her mother included.

Yes, Silena knows that's a terribly negative way to think, and is well aware that even if she wasn't the first born, it's was still highly probable her mother would have had the same complications with a different child.

But even so, Silena was followed by a cloud of guilt that she had never been able to will away since the fateful day she actually understood how much her being alive was considered a miracle, and how she almost killed her mom.

Snapping back into reality, Silena squeezed her mother's hand before properly bringing the unvoiced doubts and worries to light; confronting them head on like any proper Grace would.

"It's only for the summer. I'll Iris message you every day that I can. I promise." Silena assured, offering her father a comforting gaze.

Jason smiled tenderly, nodding his head in acceptance; a proud glint in his eyes as he stared back at his daughter, meeting her gaze with as much love as he could muster.

Percy and him had talked about everything a couple days earlier. About the rise in monster activity, about how their kids were probable targets if they weren't careful.

It was a lot to take in, but Percy also mentioned how life had treated them well so far, and the world seemed to be handling their children a lot kinder than it handled them.

Jason trusted Percy, he had since they were teenagers, so he pushed some of his fears aside, and decided to let his daughter go to camp, even with the sudden spike of danger surrounding the camps.

"Just know that we love you. I, very obviously, love you more than your father, but I know he loves you too." Piper teased, having also relaxed a bit at the comfort of holding Jason and Silena's hands; content with the way her 13 year old child was handling the conversation.

Jason began glaring at Piper in blatant opposition, but when he went to open his mouth in protest, the doorbell rang, and he was begrudgingly forced to drop it.

"That's probably Leo and the boys." Jason said as he stood from his seat, letting his hand fall out of Piper's.

Silena visibly tensed, if Amil was at the door, it would be the first time she'd physically see him in a little over a year.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement.

The Valdez family and Grace's used to be neighbors, but after Leo and Calypso's legal separation, Amil and Aaden were obliged to live with their mother for a year; alternating between parents until things settled, or they actually divorced.

Leo was given the right to take care of the boys first, so even though him and Calypso had been legally separated for exactly two years, Silena had Amil and Aaden for a full year afterwards.

The topic of a possible divorce between Leo and Calyspo is very depressing for everyone even remotely involved; Silena, and her parents included.

To Silena, her Uncle Leo is more than a simple godfather, or family friend.

She considers him a reliable, trustworthy adult she can always, and she means always, turn to when her parents seem like a bad option or out of reach.

The last year was agonizingly painful to endure alongside him.

At moments, Silena would internally scream at Leo's hollow stare, forced smiles, and excuses to not go home, even though it was less than a five minute walk away.

Sure, he was good at hiding obvious sadness, but anyone with even the slightest amount of emotional awareness, could see the lack of light in the 35 year old eyes.

Once again pulling herself back before she delved too deep, Silena held her breath as her father made his way towards the door.

Her house's dining room is located next to the living room, which also holds the main entrance, so Silena was incapable of seeing whoever was at the door until the guests made their presence known.

"Uncle Jason!!!" Aaden exclaimed happily, loud enough for Silena to hear from the other room.

Any worry Silena had been experiencing mere moments earlier suddenly dissipated into non-existence, and she was hit with a powerful wanting to be reminded of what home was supposed to feel like.

Not very interested in wasting another moment of valuable time, and not to mention at record speed, Silena made her way into the living room; instantly catching sight of the remarkably taller, curly haired boy who had claimed her heart three years prior, and who she had identified as home for as long as she could remember.

Having lost absolutely all contact with the "don't pounce on Amil" pre-determined setting in her brain, Silena telepathically begged Amil to meet her urgent gaze.

Even though they aren't actually telepathic, not much after Silena had dramatically burst into the living room, Amil did in fact look up, and that was all the motivation Silena needed.

Within seconds, Silena had trapped Amil in the tightest embrace she could provide; pulling him down ever-so-slightly as she hungrily inhaled the comforting scent of machinery oil, and lemon pledge.

Silena's eyes had screwed themselves shut at some point, but they still happily allowed tears to make their way down her face with no remorse for doing so.

Amil must have somehow noticed, even with his own face buried in the crook of Silena's neck, and opted to pull her closer in response.

Of course, Silena gladly complied; pressing herself closer to him, and standing on the tip of her toes in order to somehow close more space between them.

A couple minutes passed like that; Silena silently cried into Amil's chest, and Amil swayed them back and forth in a calming manor until one of them decided it was safe to speak.

"Heya, pretty lady. Miss me?" Amil whispered into Silena's neck jokingly once he felt sure she'd calmed down enough.

Silena laughed sort of breathlessly, not minding her tear streaked face as much as she normally would have; eagerly pulling herself away enough to look at Amil in his entirety, who immediately swiped away some of her last stray tears with his right thumb.

Most of the boy's features remained the same as the last time she'd seen him close up. Some of the bone structure of his face having been tweaked by puberty, which wasn't unexpected.

His eyes were still that dazeling brown based hazel which neither of his parents had, and still managed to twinkle with wonder even in artificial glow of the light fixture illuminating the room above them.

There were a few very prominent changes, however.

One being the sudden appearance of a sharp jawline, which Silena appreciated very much, and the other being that Amil's growth spurt now made Silena look and feel like a shrimp.

Silena would easily guess he was at least 5'7, towering over her measly 5'3 stature.

Technically not too tall for a boy in high school, but tall in comparison to Silena.

They silently agreed to share a moment of analytical silence; Amil's arms snaked around her waist, and Silena's arms slung around his neck casually.

Aaden made a pointed gagging noise, which effectively snapped the two out of their trance; having completely forgotten about their at least three person audience.

"If you guys weren't underage, I'd force you to elope, because _this_ -" Aaden wagged his finger at both of them, gesturing at them more intently when he said 'this' and continuing shortly after.

"Is getting frick fracking annoying." Aaden concluded, placing his opposite, non-accusatory, hand on his hip for dramatic flair.

After living with his mother for year, some of her mannerisms must of rubbed off on him, or Aaden might have met Castella Jackson. Silena went with her initial thought.

With incredible swiftness, Silena disentangled herself from Amil after that particular statement. Trying not to immediately crawl back into arms for the shared body heat.

Blushing furiously and violently rubbing away the remaining tear tracks, Silena prayed to every God she knew existed that she wasn't about to face the consequences of practically straddling a 14 year old boy in front of her father, and rather observant, pain in the ass younger friend.

Anxiously, she lifted her gaze towards her father when she felt certain her blush had receded a good amount.

To Silena's surprise, her father seemed fine, the only thing out of the norm being that his left eyebrow was neatly risen in either confusion or suspicion, but he didn't seem to be wanting to verbally question it.

"Mr. Grace, it's really nice to see you again." Amil greeted calmly, offering his hand to Silena's father respectfully; probably praying Jason wouldn't wring his neck.

Jason looked down at Amil's hand in a sort of confused wonder.

Amil was a lot less social than Aaden was, but it was obvious Jason remembered that Amil always used to hug him.

It'd only been a year, he didn't seem to appreciate the change.

"Amil, it's good to see you too. You've grown quite a bit! Already taller than your dwarf of a father I see." Jason said happily as he took Amil's hand suspiciously, eventually deciding to pull him into a chest hug of sorts; an acceptable compromise.

Luckily, Leo hadn't heard the comment, having apparently bolted towards the dining room, almost as soon as he set foot into the house, to converse with Silena's mother about Gods know what.

Silena instead watched her father and Amil's interactions with curiosity. There was a seriousness to it that definitely wasn't present the previous year, or any years before then for that matter.

Aaden and Silena somehow ending up standing next to eachother, exchanging an inaudible greeting and "I missed you" glances here and there, whilst her father and Amil mindlessly conversed.

"You notice the tension too, right?" Aaden finally asked Silena quietly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he continued to observe alongside her.

"Yeah, but my question is, why? My dad's practically family, so why the sudden change?" Silena responded in similar volume, probably only confusing Aaden with her addition of questions.

Aaden didn't even miss a beat, clicking his tongue in an all-knowing manner re: response before actually speaking.

"Well, you did sorta straddle him, and your Dad may be a dummy when it comes to emotions but, after being married to a daughter of Aphrodite for so long, he might have actually picked up a thing or two." Aaden explained, purposefully only eluding to the actual answer; giving Silena barely enough to draw her own, hopefully similar, conclusions.

She contemplated for a moment.

Sudden formality. Being casual about displays of affection. A sudden, scrutinizing glance up and down from her father before accepting a simple hand shake.

"Holy shit-" Silena murmured as the Aphrodite part of her brain began to piece things together.

"Amil might have just presented himself as boyfriend material, and my Dad approved!" Silena whisper screeched, frantically turning her head towards Aaden, who was her same height and snickering.

"Bingo. We have a winner." Aaden replied sarcastically, chuckling a bit at the end; obviously very amused by the look of panicked joy that had etched itself into Silena's beautiful features.

"Wait, but that doesn't make sense. Amil has never even told me he likes me. Well, I haven't told him either, but I'm painfully obvious. Anyways, why would he wordlessly tell my Dad that he intends to at some point date me?!" Silena expressed her confusion out loud; her voice automatically lowering itself to a barely audible whisper like it had before.

Aaden legitimately thought for a moment; needing a small fragment of time to collect his scattered thoughts on the matter.

"Imma be honest, we could be reading too much into it. Uncle Jason might just be confused by Amil's sudden demonstration of the formality he's learned to use in the past year. Now that I think about it, he acted like that around the Di Angelo-Solace family too. I think he could just be nervous-" Aaden said thoughtfully, having abandoned playing with the hem of his shirt for rubbing his chin pensively instead.

"But with Amil, you never really know. Y'know?" Aaden concluded, seemingly satisfied with his ramble of an answer.

Silena manage to agree with the parts she fully comprehended, they could have very well been reading into it when they shouldn't have.

Although she wished it wasn't true, it likely was simply that.

Silena happened to vaguely recognize the last name Aaden mentioned, but ultimately decided it wasn't something of immediate importance.

Besides, something told her that name might come up again sometime in the near future, so she didn't press on it.

They must have been absorbed themselves into their own headspace for a lot longer than intended, because what snapped them both back to reality was none other than the person who caused the confusion in the first place.

"You guys okay? You've both been staring into space for like five minutes." Amil asked worriedly, reaching over to touch his brother's shoulder, overly concerned for a simple space out.

He looked over at Silena expectantly; likely hoping she wouldn't be as dumbfounded as his little brother.

Much to Amil's relief, Silena had fully snapped out of it herself, and was already on her way to his side.

"We're fine. Aaden's just slow." Silena joked, gingerly placing her hand atop Amil's left shoulder.

For support of course, totally not because Amil's nicely formed shoulder muscles were now the only thing Silena wanted to think about.

Amil tensed under Silena's touch, but the tenseness was almost instantaneously replaced with relaxing muscles and forcefully steadied breathing.

"I'm not slow. I just process things more thoroughly." Aaden retorted, signaling to Amil that he was fine, and casually shrugging off his older brother's hand.

Amil didn't seem to mind and let his hand drop uneventfully; probably expecting Silena's to follow suit.

With a sudden heaviness in her heart, Silena removed her hand sadly. Hoping her mood-based irises wouldn't betray her.

Earlier in the morning, or more specifically the last time she looked in to mirror, her eyes were some assortment of blue.

Staring darker at the edges and fading into a crystalline color around her pupil; half-hazardous and spontaneous splatters of grey here and there.

Silena had over the years developed a meaning for each color her eyes had ever show themselves to be.

Blues meant positive emotions.

Happiness, excitement, relief, and things of that nature.

Greens meant inevitable, but not classified as negative, emotions.

Envy, jealously, curiosity, pettiness, lust; more downside emotions.

Grey meant unsettling or troubling emotions.

Sadness, guilt, doubt, insecurity.

To Silena's dismay, grey never ceased to be present within the confusion that was her irises.

Brown didn't mean much yet, but Silena could speculate.

Her eyes had been all sorts of colors throughout her 13 years of life, but they had never been fully brown.

When she was angry, her eyes did suddenly darken in color and become spotted with brown, but it was so fleeting that it was rarely caught by anyone.

Not shockingly, that was it for leads on the M.I.A eye color's true identity.

Silena had just begun to assume that brown meant bad emotions, or mentally damaging emotions. Emotions she'd thankfully only experienced in brief.

Silena really prayed her eyes were blue, or mostly blue at the moment.

Luckily for her, it appeared that if either of the two boys noticed any shift in her eye color, neither of them seemed too interested in mentioning it; which is a good thing in Silena's opinion.

"So, are going to attend Camp Jupiter all summer for once?" Amil asked hopefully, quirking his mouth to one side in anticipation.

Silena bit her lip; she wanted to say yes, but she would be breaking tradition if she didn't at least spend a month at Camp Half-Blood, and she hated the idea of upsetting Jaeden or Castella with her absence.

Going against every screaming cell of loyalty in her body, she replied.

"If it means spending an entire summer with a couple of the best people on the planet. You bet I am."

Silena internally smacked herself upside of her Amil complacent head.

Amil could ask her to jump off a cliff, and she could, without a doubt, bet you her college savings fund that she'd do it.

"Awesome." Amil smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as if that could inhibit the smile that now only seemed to be getting wider by the second.

Of course Aaden being the sensible one, noticed Silena didn't originally intend to spend the entire summer at Camp Jupiter, so taking advantage of Amil's mini smile overload, he gestured towards the dining room where the adults were, and pleaded she take up the change of plans with them; wordlessly, of course, because Aaden and Silena were practically telepathically connected after so many years together.

Nodding to show she understood, she made her way to the eerily quiet dining area.

The closer Silena got, the more sound registered.

Hushed, hardly audible whispering, but she managed to make some type of conversation out of it.

"It's been two years, Pipes. I doubt Calypso even loves me anymore, and probably hasn't divorced me simply because it'd break the boys hearts." A hushed male voice said defeatedly.

Silena recognized it as Leo pretty quickly considering he always calls Silena's mother 'Pipes', and the whole 'divorce to spare our kids' rant when speaking of Calypso.

Before Silena could really take in the actual weight behind those words, someone else pitched in.

"Leo, I talk to Calypso. I know she loves you, and I know she doesn't want to divorce you. If anything, she's worried about the same exact things. It isn't my place to give you details, but you two avoiding confrontation is slowly destroying your family. Your kids, Leo. Think about them them too. If this is hard on you and Calypso, then I'm for gods damn sure it's hard on them." Her mother replied harshly, obviously not pleased with the Valdez parents actions.

Of course, Silena recognized her mother was the one speaking immediately, because anyone can recognize their mother's voice, but it was also due to the voice being undeniably feminine, which ruled out the two others in the room, leaving only Piper as the person behind it.

At that point, Silena felt guilty for eavesdropping for so long, and decided to stroll into the dining room as if she hadn't been intently listening to them converse for five minutes.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Leo?" Silena asked to get the three quiet adults attention.

The conversation Silena needed to have would last five minutes tops, and she really disliked the idea of interrupting them in the first place, especially since she knew what it was that they were discussing.

Piper was the first to react, beaming at her daughter brightly as Jason, and Leo came around a few seconds later.

"What is it, darling?" Silena's mother asked sweetly, hoping whatever Silena needed could be resolved quickly.

Jason and Leo stared at Silena patiently, waiting for her to to address the issue that brought her to them, also smiling warmly.

"Oh! Um, I kinda told Amil and Aaden I'd be going to Camp Jupiter all summer, and I wanted to check if I actually had permission to say and do that?" Silena cringed internally at how awkwardly timid she had sounded, but chose to just wait and hope for the best instead of trying to fix it.

Jason and Piper shared a look, and nodded in unison.

"That's fine with us. I'll talk to the Jackson's later." Jason said approvingly, shrugging his shoulders a bit to further prove his point.

Silena sighed in relief, flashing her parents an equally bright smile before thanking them.

"Thank you! Sorry for interrupting." Silena waved on her way out, excitedly making her way back to the two people she'd be spending her summer with.

"Okay, now it's official that you're dealing with me all summer."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mí hermanito- My little brother  
> -  
> So, hello dears. Sorry it took nearly two weeks for me to update,, I kinda got really insecure about my writing and excessively edited this until I literally couldn't look at it again. So, yes, I hope you liked it!! I worked super HECKING hard on it. Please, comment if you like it!! I love to hear from you guys<3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: THIS IS GONNA FRICK FRACKING FLOP BUT YA KNOW WHAT? WRITING THIS MADE ME SO HAPPY. If you did put yourself through this and read til the end, pls comment if you liked it!! The idea for this has been brewing in my head for like 5 months. So please, comment of you'd like to see more!!


End file.
